


Binkies bottles and saving the universe

by UrSpaceDad



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad
Summary: unwxnted_ellie helped me write this. More chapters to come.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

KEITH'S POV

"LANCE!"

It all started when I first remembered him. Nothing would ever be the same after him. All I wanted him to do was hold me. My inner little self was screaming at me to tell him. I could never do that. I don't want to burden him. All I could do was sit here and be useless. I decide to lay down. Maybe that would relax me a bit. However, as soon as my head hit the pillow I hear Allura’s voice booming over the castle speakers.

"PALADINS MEET IN THE TRAINING DECK FOR BONDING IN 3 minutes. DO NOT WEAR YOUR ARMOR!!!"

That's a first, I thought, confused for a moment. Whatever, I had to change either way. I was currently wearing a red footie onesie that I definitely shouldn't wear outside my room. I got changed into my usual black v-neck and black skinny jeans, pausing for a moment to decide if I was to little for underwear. I decided to put on a pull-up just to make sure and headed out.

~At the training deck~

I noticed everyone was already there and staring at me. Lance looked me up and down and then looked at me with a confused expression. I didn't understand why he was looked at me like that, but I ignored it and went on the the exercises Allura told us to do.

LANCE’S POV 

I sighed. Which space mask to do on this wonderful morning? My eyes land on the one I had tried most recently. It had made me float in the air for a total of seven whole minutes! It sounds cool, but I don't really want a repeat of that. And besides, Keith didn't even notice how my skin had brightened because of it. Speaking of which, my eyes drift to the green one on my far right. Last time I used this one, Keith complimented my skin. That was awesome. Keith is awesome. He’s so perfect, and I really, really want him to compliment me again. It had been super surreal, and I had frozen in place. His violet eyes had me trapped. It was like a whole galaxy in one tiny iris. And it was so, so worth looking like an idiot, being frozen there, in the training room as Shiro tried to snap me out of my trance. And it doesn't even have any weird space side effects! At least I think it doesn't..  
I decide on the green mask.

A few minutes later, I hear Allura start talking over the speakers. "PALADINS MEET IN THE TRAINING DECK FOR BONDING IN 3 minutes. DO NOT WEAR YOUR ARMOR!!!" She says.

I peel the mask off of my face and rub the extra essence into my skin. Even with skin like mine, which has a super amazing natural glow, it still needs care!

At least Allura said we didn't need to wear our armor. I hate it, it's so… restrictive. It’s not too bad, but it’s really hard to dance in, even though I still manage to pull it off. I hope my dancing impresses Keith. It probably does. I'm a master at dancing.

I walk to the training room and see everyone standing in the center. I rush to join them, and then realize that Keith isn't there. Speaking of Keith, he's been acting… weird lately. Like there's a secret he's keeping. He’s been acting childish, too. Once, I walked into his room to ask for advice and he was napping on his bed, a hippo plushie tucked protectively under his arm, with an unfinished coloring book on the floor. Like, what?! It was the weirdest thing. He's always late, too. I'm not sure what he's been up too, but I mean, it's Keith. It's probably not something good. He could be doing anything! I feel my mind start to wander just a bit.

Is this a Galra thing?

Is this Galra puberty?

Does he really have to go through puberty a second time?

Do all Galra just have late puberty? Or is this because he's only half Galra? 

Maybe he's just a late bloomer. Aww, poor Keithy.

Does he need a hug? I would give him a hug. I would be able to feel his hair, touch his skin… no, Lance, stop. Now is definitely NOT the time for gay thoughts. Keep yourself together!

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind. Finally, Keith walks in. However, he looks a bit… uneasy to say the least. I looked at him up and down, trying to figure out what was going on with him. His facial expression had gone from uneasy to unreadable, much to my dismay. What was going on with him?

He fidgets with his hands and now he's tugging at his pants. Does he have a wedgie? He looks like he's about to… like he's about to cry. His eyes are welling up with tears and all I want to do is go over there and comfort him. Tell him it's going to be ok. Make it better. But how can I do that when he won't tell anyone what's wrong?

KEITH'S POV

After Training all I wanted to do was go back into my room and go into my headspace. I'm in between headspaces and when that happens I regress into an infant headspace. In that I need a caretaker. I don't have one. 

I went to my room and laid down. I was already feeling really little and I was too little to change into a diaper. All I could do was cry. I remembered my old foster parents and all the names they called me.

Whore.

Cunt.

Freak.

Crybaby.

I couldn’t help it. I regressed into the youngest headspace I had and cried until I fell asleep.

PIDGE’S POV

“Where is Keith?” I said looking around the room. I looked at Shiro. He shrugged his shoulders.  
I looked at Lance. He looked worried.  
“LANCE! GO FIND KEITH!!!” I screamed while he said fine and grumbled while leaving although he was worried where he was.


	2. Confessions and reality

Lance POV

"I can't believe I have to find the stupid mullet." I mumbled before leaving the dining room to look for Keith. When I got there I saw the cutest thing ever. But their is one thing off. Keith looked uncomfortable and then lance realized that Keith had wet his pants. (And his entire bed but we don't talk about that) Lance then realized that Keith was a little.how did Lance know that you may ask. Lance's sister Sophia was a little. He looked around Keith's room trying to find his little stuff. He had to wake Keith up.

"Hey Keith." He said shaking the sweet little awake.

"Hewo wance. I feel icky." Keith said pouting.

" I know my sweet cariño. Do you have any more little stuff?" Lance asked as he picked up Keith and setting him on the floor as he stripped Keith's bed to put new sheets on.

Keith nodded.

"They awe under da bed." Keith pointed to a box under his bed. Inside was diapers, onesies, footies, a bunch of baby toys, and some little clothes. He decided to grab a red onesie, a diaper, and a bright red pacifier and picked Keith back up to go to the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a bath honey?" Lance asked the sweet baby boy.

"Yes pwease." Keith said looking tooooooo cute.

~in the bathroom~

"Okay baby boy. Arms up honey." Lance said playfully. Keith complied and put his arms up as Lance slid his shirt off along with his other wet clothes. He started the bath and once the tub was full of warm water he asked Keith one important question. Maybe perhaps the most important question of the entire world.

"You like Jazz."

(Just kidding. But if you didn't hear the audio from the bee movie I'm sorry.)


	3. Lies And Fantasy

I gave Keith a bath and diapered him. I decided to put him in a purple Onesie. He had his red pacifier that I found on his bedside table. 

"Hey keefy do you want a bottle and a story before bed?" I asked turning to him as he was on my hip. He nodded so put him down but he whined and made grabby hands at the air. I sighed and shook my head.

"I will be right back okay let me just get your milk." I said calmly as Keith looked down and mumbled barely audible.

"Otay dada." I was happy but nervous because I WANTED to take care of him but what if he doesn't want me to once he realized what happened. I ran to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. I ran into allura and Shiro on the way back.

"Hey Lance? What the heck are you doing running with a glass of milk." Shiro asked.

"So it's not a human thing? Keith does the same thing." Allura said. Shiro and Lance both pointed out that Keith was lactose intolerant so the stuff Keith gets is soy milk. They have to get it from the space market. 

"Anyways I gotta go I'm really tired and this is to help me sleep." I said fake stretching. As soon as I left I ran back into Keith's room and locked the door. I got a bottle and put the milk into it. I got a story about peppa pig. I sat down and pulled him onto my lap giving him the bottle he started to drink it while looking at the pictures and pointing to the characters. When the book was over I could feel Keith had fallen asleep. I picked him up and set him on his bed and pulled the covers over him and then kissed his forehead. I was about the walk out when the little sat up and started crying. I rushed to him and asked why he was crying.

"Daddy no weave. I wan cuddles." He said eyes full of tears. I nodded and crawled under the covers with him. He laid his head on my chest and I rubbed circles on his back. He stopped crying and clung onto me like his life depended on it. I felt his muscles relax and felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell into sleep laying right next to a little that needed care. He was going to get it.


	4. Everything Stays

Keith POV

Now Lance is gonna hate you...

Ugh Why did he have to help!!!...

UGH he probably thinks im a freak....

Keith woke up thinking all these things after he realized he was in littlespace clothes, a diaper, a paci and his stuffed hippo. He was cuddled up next to lance with his face in his chest. Lance was woken awake when keith tried to get up.

"Keith?" Lance said in a deep husky voice otherwise known as Morning voice.

"L-Lance!?!?! W-What Happened and why are you in my room and.. And..." Keith began to slur his words and lance knew a stressed and slipping little when he saw one. He pulled keith into his lap and started singing a lullaby he knew by heart.

Let's go in the garden

You'll find something waiting

Right there where you left it

Lying upside down

When you finally find it

You'll see how it's faded

The underside is lighter

When you turn it around

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays...

Keith had fallen back to sleep and lance looked at the clock to see it was only 4:20 in the morning. He looked at the little cradled in his arms and laid him down. He walked out and went to his room only to find pidge and hunk sitting on his bed wide awake pacing the room.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Pidge screamed loud enough to wake up the sleepinng little in the other room. Lance heard keith crying and went papa bear mode. He glared at pidge.

"Shut your QUIZNAK pidge you dont know anything!!!" lance yelled as he ran to check on his baby. He ran in and saw keith curled up with his knees to his chest sobbing his eyes out. Lance quickly ran over to keith when someone cleared their throat at the door...

SORRY NOT SORRY BITCHES... Okay I am a bit sorry about this chapter... Im suprised you read this lol thanks if you are reading this it means a lot!!!


	5. Realization and Understanding

Shiro, Pidge, and Coran ran in to see Keith crying and lance holding him. Shiro cleared his throat. "U-Uhm what's going on here?". Coran rolled his eyes. He knew Keith was a little because he was the one who bought the stuff for him. "He is a little duh." Pidge said excitedly and ran over to him. "Hi, keef!!! I'm a little too!" She slipped and Keith and she started playing with blocks and lego (duplos bc babies don't play with regular legos >:o) Lance smiled and then Allura walked in. Pidge ran over there and hugged her. "MOMMY!!!" (I'm a Pallura stan fight me I would fight for them) Lance looked confused. "Ohhhhh Alluras her caregiver." he realized.

Sorry it was a short chapter I am working on klance trans Keith truth or dare Thanks for understanding


	6. Family

Pidge and Keef played with the blocks for a couple of hours while everyone just sat there awwing at them. Finally, both littles started to get very tired so Lance scooped up Keith while Allura picked up Pidge. "Bye Keef!! You wanna pway tomowow?" She smiled brightly. "I dunno I gotta ask daddy." He turned to look at Lance who turned to Allura and she just said, "Let me know,". Keith started to get really tired and Shiro saw. He pushed everyone else out and gave keith a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Bye keith." "Bye bubba!" And Lance awwed again. "Okay baby boy its time for bed."


	7. Wake Up

Keith woke up out of little space this morning but everything felt weird... His crush Lance was sleeping with him... He felt okay but he was hungry...

He got up carefully and didn't disturb Lance. He got dressed in his normal attire and left. He was headed to the kitchen when he heard Pidge and Allura fighting. Pidge obviously was still in little space by the way she was talking and by the way she was dressed in a cute green onesie and frog leggings. Keith stopped by the door and listened. 

"YOU ARE TAKING A BATH!" Allura screamed rubbing her temples while pidge marched around the room and screeched "NO BAFF NO BAFF!"

Keith jumped in and grabbed pidge and handed her to Allura while pidge kicked and squirmed.

Once Pidge had been locked in the bathroom with Allura he strolled down to the kitchen to hear Lance and Hunk Talking...


	8. Sadness and Tears

Keith heard Lance talking to Hunk about him. "I don't know if he can go on missions anymore honestly I would just be worried for my baby..." Keith stormed in the room and looked MAD.

"HEY ASSHOLE I NEVER SLIPPED DURING THE MISSIONS BEFORE WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL NOW?!?!?!?!" Keith shouted angrily. He looked down and Lance enveloped in a hug.

"I'm just worried about you baby boy and I don't want you to get hurt." Lance rubbed keiths back in circles. Keith relaxed in Lance's arms and he picked Keith up setting him on his hip. "I am gonna go play with him for a little bit." "Bye Bye 'Unk!" KKeith said.


	9. Don't Worry

Lance walked into the old altean nursery that they made everything for Pidge and Keith. He changed Keith into a Diaper and a black and blue onesie. "Eepo!!!" Keith screeched and tried getting off the table which he fell off and hit his head. Lance picked up the small red hippo plushy and then picked up Keith. "What's wrong my strong little lion?" Lance cooed and Keith pointed to his head. Lance kissed the back of his head. "Better?" Lance asked. "Bettew" Keith confirmed. Lance walked out of the nursery and into the lounge where Shiro was sitting reading a book about parenting. "BUBBA!" Keith squealed and reached for Shiro who put his book down and He collected keith in his arms "Hello Otōto" He smiled. "How are you today?" and keith giggled. "Daddy says if im good i get cookies from unk!" Lance laughed. "Come on little lion we have to get your food first and THEN you can have a cookie." He kissed his head and smiled


End file.
